No sé cómo hacerlo
by JessiNeko
Summary: Todo este drama es por ella, Momoko Akatsumi, una chica bastante loca, enamoradiza y glotona; ella ha estado provocando ciertos sentimientos en mi desde hace un tiempo, me hace sentir unas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veo sonreír, y tener la necesidad de querer ahogar a esas mariposas con agua.
1. Chapter 1

**_No sé cómo hacerlo_**

**__****Nota de la autora:** Hola gente de Fanfiction, sé que me he desaparecido por un tiempo, pero entiendan mi cerebro se seca, la verdad este es el primer fanfic que escribo de MomokoxBrick, pero aquí esta, sé que no es muy bueno, pero algo es algo, tengo pensado hacerlo de dos capítulos, nada más, al menos que algo más venga a mi mente lo cual lo dudo, pero en fin espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones: **

Los Rowdy y las Power son amigos -larga historia-.

° Todos tienen 17 años.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis historias.

Momoko se encontraba en su casa viendo GalácticMan mientas comía dulces, en pocas palabras eres demasiado feliz en esos momentos, pero su felicidad no duro mucho cuando un mensaje llego a su celular, el cual era de una de sus mejores amigas.

_"Momoko, ¿podrías venir al parque del _

_centro?, alguien tiene que decirte algo"_

_~Kaoru~_

Momoko soltó un pequeño bufido, ya que le daba un poco de pereza el tener que ir al parque.

.

.

.

~Mientras tanto en otro lugar~

Pov's Brick

-Tienes que ir Brick ya le mande el mensaje y si no vas te amarrare y te dejare enfrente de la casa de Momoko- Kaoru siempre tan gentil conmigo, nótese el sarcasmo.

-P-pero y si no va- seamos realistas como es Momoko, ahorita debe de estar viendo su programa favorito, como para querer ir al parque.

-No te preocupes Brick-kun, te aseguro que Momoko-chan ira- y por eso señores en estos momento me cae mejor Miyako.

-Claro si no es que de camino, alguien la secuestra o algún camión la atropella, con lo despistada que es, no me sorprendería- gracias Butch yo también te amo _sarcasmo_

-Basta Butch, no vez que lo pones más nervioso- Boomer tiene razón, estos nervioso, pero estoy seguro que esto no será nada cuando la tenga enfrente a ella, si todo este drama es por ella, Momoko Akatsumi, una chica bastante loca, enamoradiza y glotona; bueno aunque a mí también me gusta comer dulces, pero ese no es el punto, si no, que ella ha estado provocando ciertos sentimientos en mi desde hace un tiempo, me hace sentir unas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veo sonreír, y tener la necesidad de querer ahogar a esas mariposas con agua. Pero como me canse de soportar todo esto, le pedí ayuda a Boomer el cual termino diciéndole a Miyako, y Miyako diciéndole a Kaoru y a Butch, y ahora aquí están "ayudándome" a decirle mis sentimientos a Momoko.

-Vamos Brick tu puedes hacerlo, solo dile lo que sientas- me animo Miyako con una sonrisa.

-P-pero y si…- no pude continuar ya me Kaoru me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia afuera.

-Sabes ya me arte de tus lloriqueos, ahora mismo iremos al parque y le dirás lo que sientes a Momoko-

-¡Auxilio! ¡Una loca me está secuestrando!- grite llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba, pero a Kaoru no pareció importarle y siguió con paso firme al parque llevándome contra mi voluntad, pude escuchar unas risas detrás de nosotros, sabía quiénes eran pero voltee para verificar y eran precisamente mis dos queridos hermanos y Miyako, los cuales se burlaban de cómo me trataba Kaoru, yo no pude hacer nada más que fulminarlos con la mirada.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos llegado al dichoso parque y aún no había señal alguna de Momoko, por suerte.

-¿Por qué aún no está aquí?- pregunto Butch, el cual estaba aburrido, ya que desde hace un rato no podía molestar a su novia, si adivinen Kaoru y el imbécil de mi hermano son novios, ¿Cómo paso? Ni yo lo sé, pero el chiste es que él está aburrido porque Kaoru no le hace mucho caso, ya que esta está estrangulando a mi pobre brazo para que yo no escapara.

-Ahí bien Momoko- aviso Boomer mientras apuntaba a una calle donde se veía a Momoko venir mientras comía dulces y por lo que veo aun no nos ha visto.

-Bien, ustedes tres vallan a otro lado, mientras dejamos a estos tortolitos hablar tranquilamente, yo solo saludare a Momoko y al menos me asegurare que Brick hable con ella-

-Hai- contestaron Miyako y Boomer mientras con su mano saludaban al estilo militar, patético.

-Bien, pero me recompensaras todo esto- ¿enserió Butch? Tanto necesitas a la mandona de Kaoru. Vi como Miyako y Boomer se alejaban de nosotros marchando, mientras Butch los seguía a paso normal. Antes de perderlos la vista escuche como Boomer y Miyako decían que irían a comprar helados, yo quería uno.

-Hola Momoko- ¡¿Qué?! ...¡Esperen cuando llego Momoko!

-Hola Kaoru…mmm… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto confundida al verme. Run Bitch Run.

-Oh nada, solo que Brick tiene algo que decirte- Kaoru apretó un poco más mi brazo, pero que le digo, no puedo decirle lo que Butch digo.

.

.

**_Flash Black_**

.

.

Unas horas antes de que Kaoru le mandara el mensaje a Momoko los cinco chicos se encontraban en la casa de Brick para ayudarlo.

-Bien Butch tu serás Brick y Boomer será Momoko- digo Kaoru mientas apuntaba a los susodichos.

-No es justo yo quería ser Brick- se quejó Boomer mientras hacia un ligero puchero.

-Butch toma las manos de Boomer y has lo mismo que cuando te le declaraste a Kaoru- al decir eso Miyako provoco que los verdes se sonrojaran al recordar tal escena.

-Créeme Miyako si hace eso empezare a dudar sobre su sexualidad- comento Kaoru aun con un sonrojo al recordar cómo se le declaro el peli-negro, provocando una pequeñas risas por parte de sus amigos.

-Me pueden explicar ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?- digo Butch tratando de no hacer mucho caso al comentario de Kaoru y las risas de los demás.

-Porque Brick es su hermano y deben de ayudarlo- digo un poco divertida Miyako. Brick se encontraba viendo la escena un tanto divertido, ya que nunca pensó que sus hermanos hicieran eso por él.

-Ya que…Momoko, he querido decirte algo hace mucho tiempo- empezó Butch tomando las manos de Boomer-

-Si Brick- al decir eso Boomer trato de imitar la voz de una mujer, a lo que los otros tres chicos trataron de contenerse la risa.

-Tu voz es estúpida Boomer-

-Tu continua Butch- comento Miyako divertida. Primero la voz fingida de Boomer y ahora Boomer hacia unas miradas medio raras-

-No puedo hacerlo la forma en que miera Boomer me pone nervioso-

-Perdóname, trato de fingir ser una chica- contesto indignado Boomer.

-Bien…Momoko eres una persona bastante molesta y me dan ganas de golpearte cada vez que me vez asi- digo Butch, pero todos sabían que al decir eso le mandaba una indirecta a Boomer.

-Así, pues tú eres un patán bueno para nada, además de feo- Boomer se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, pero al voltear de reojo, noto el aura asesina de su hermano. –Sabes que solo fue una broma verdad Butch- trato de defenderse Boomer mientras agitaba sus manos.

Butch estaba molesto, nadien pero nadien se atrevía a decirle feo y mucho menos su hermano menor. Butch se lanzó a Boomer con la intención de golpearlo, pero gracias a Brick y Kaoru pudieron evitar que el más pequeño de los Rowdy diera a parar en el hospital.

.

.

**_Fin Flash Black_**

.

.

-Bueno, yo me voy- digo Kaoru para soltar mi brazo e irse, mientras se despedía con su mano. Y ahora estoy solo.

-y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?- y ¿ahora qué hago?

-Pues…bueno…yo- empecé a balbucear como imbécil, esperen lo tengo. -¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado en lo que hablamos?- eso al menos me dará tiempo para pensar.

-Claro- vi como Momoko me sonreía tiernamente, y aquí vienen de nuevo esas malditas mariposas.

**Nota de la autora:** bien aquí lo dejare por hoy, prometo que subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya que tengo escrito una parte de él. Bueno de mi parte es todo, nos leemos bye :33


	2. Chapter 2

**_No se cómo hacerlo [ Capitulo 2 ]_**

**Nota de la autora:** Primero que nada una disculpa por subir tan tarde, pero mi internet se fue como por más de una semana, y no pude publicar nada, y también para avisarles que este si será el último capítulo (lo siento mi mente no dio para mas), pero espero y les guste :33

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis historias.

_-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?- y ¿ahora qué hago?_

_-Pues…bueno…yo- empecé a balbucear como imbécil, esperen lo tengo. -¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado en lo que hablamos?- eso al menos me dará tiempo para pensar._

_-Claro- vi como Momoko me sonreía tiernamente, y aquí vienen de nuevo esas malditas mariposas._

Momoko y yo nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en aquel parque, ella parecía disfrutar de ese helado, mientras yo, aquí ahogándome en un vaso de agua, porque simplemente _no sé cómo hacerlo, _que tal si digo algo que ella lo llega a tomar de otra forma. Ya se primero empezare una plática común y corriente y hare que todo nos lleve a hablar sobre quien nos gusta. Brick eres un genio.

-Momoko- la llame, a lo que ella me volteo a ver mientras seguía comiendo su helado de fresa -¿Qué piensas de mí?- eso es, debo de saber primero que nada qué piensa de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, así te caigo bien o mal, o algo así- por favor que sea algo bueno.

-Bueno, eres un chico bastante inteligente, solo que pienso que si no te metieras tanto en problemas serias el mejor de la clase – mira quien lo dice la señorita soy inteligente pero me interesan más chicos que la escuela – también eres una buena persona, nunca pensé que ustedes tres fueran personas capaces de proteger a la gente que quieren -

-La verdad yo tampoco, antes los únicos que me importaban eran mis hermanos-

-Tal vez porque con las únicas personas que tenías una buena comunicación era con ellos, como no eran capaces de hacer amigos, y a la única persona que tenían era Mojo; el cual no los cuidaba muy bien que digamos.-

-Tal vez sea por eso, pero sabes desde que nos unimos a ustedes, al menos yo me di cuenta que cuando eres bueno con los demás estos te regresan el favor, claro algunos-

-Y lo ves, nosotras teníamos razón ser bueno tiene sus ventajas y recompensas- La verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre eso -siempre pensé que ustedes nunca podrían cambiar y vi que no fue así, si no, lo que me digo Miyako "_La personas no cambian, solo muestran lo que verdaderamente son_", supongo que muy en el fondo ustedes desde un principio eran buenos, después de todo fueron creados de nuestro ADN, el cual contenía rayos Z blancos, pero sabes me alegra que se unieran a nosotras sean vuelto personas importantes para nosotras tres - _personas importantes, personas importantes, personas importantes. _Esas dos simples palabras resonaron unos segundos en mi mente. Bien creo que esto es todo, le diré.

-Momoko, que pensarías si te digo que me enamores de una de ustedes- dime que captaste la indirecta.

-Pero Kaoru está saliendo con Butch, no puedes hacerlo eso a tu hermano- me di un golpe mentalmente, ¿en verdad? Momoko, como te lo explico con dibujitos o con peras y manzanas.

([°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°])

_*En otro lugar*_

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿puedo ir a golpear a Momoko?- pregunto Butch mientras apuntaba donde se encontraban Momoko y Brick. Los cuatro chicos estaban escuchando todo, gracias un pequeño micrófono que Butch se había encargado de colocárselo a su hermano antes de abandonarlo.

-Es un hecho, Momoko está loca- menciono Kaoru mientras observaba la escena con unos binoculares, mientras Miyako y Boomer se encontraban riendo ante la suposición de Momoko.

([°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°])

-No me refiero a Kaoru-

-Entonces a Miyako- negué con la cabeza, a lo que ella empezó a sonrojarse, esta tan roja como mi gorra -¿Pero tu…yo…?- ahora quien balbucea como idiota.

-Mira Momoko. No sé cómo paso, pero, si estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, está bien con ser tu amigo me será suficiente, ya que lo único que me importa es verte feliz-

-P-pero…-

-Como lo más posible es que no me creas, te demostrare que realmente me gustas- la tome por los hombros y la bese, sus labios eran suaves y sabían a fresa probablemente del helado que hace unos minutos se encontraba comiendo. Creo que si la vuelvo a besar me volveré adicto a ella. Me separe lentamente de ella y note que aún se encontraba sonroja y un sorprendida.

-Brick yo…-

-No hace falta Momoko lo entiendo no sientes lo mismo- solté un suspiro, y está por irme cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-No Brick, lo que quiero decir es que tú también me gustas- Dios dime que no es una broma, ¿pero cómo serlo?, ella me miraba a los ojos mientras estaba sonrojada y sostenía mi mano –Kaoru y Miyako, siempre me decían que te lo digiera pero no podía, el pensar que no corresponderías mis sentimientos y perder tu amistad, no me gustaba- con que por eso Kaoru insistía tanto en que me le declara a Momoko.

-Te digo algo curioso, Kaoru y Miyako me ayudaron a poder decirte mis sentimientos hace un par de horas, incluso obligaron a Butch y Boomer que fingieran una posible declaración- le dije entre risas, el solo recordar eso, me causaba mucha risa.

-¿Y quién me imito a mí?

-Boomer, lo hubieras visto cuando intento imitar la voz de una chica-

Ambos reíamos animadamente, Momoko ni siquiera había visto la escena y aun así se encontraba riendo.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo-

-No te preocupes, lo grabe todo-

Reímos por unos minutos, hasta que todo quedo en silencio, vamos Brick ya sabes lo siente solo pregúntale.

-Momoko...mmm….. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-Claro, me encantaría- sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba y la cual me enamoro.

Momoko tiene razón nunca me preocupe por nadien mas que no fueran mis hermanos, sino hasta que nos unimos a ellas, empecé a ver que Hyper Blossom era genial, pero de quien me enamore fue de Momoko Akatsumi una chica bastante loca, enamoradiza y glotona, que siendo así me enamoro, y que ahora tengo una oportunidad para estar con ella.

([°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°])

_*En otro lugar*_

-Voy a golpear a ese imbécil- digieren a la par ambos hermanos mientras eran sostenidos por Miyako y Kaoru, para que no salieran en dirección de Brick a golpearlo, mientras ambas chicas reían, primero por la actitud de sus novios al escuchar que su hermano mayor había grabado tal escena entre ellos, y segundo felices porque su amiga era correspondida en sus sentimientos.

**Nota de la autora**: Espero y les haya gustado, la verdad sé que no quedo muy bien, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ya que no me imaginaba bien la declaración de Brick, incluso la escribí como 5 veces quitando y añadiendo cosas, en fin hasta la próxima :33


End file.
